Good Luck, Kyuubi!
by Ayame tsubaki
Summary: Ayaki, remaja 16 tahun selalu merasakan perasaan aneh. salah satunya bisa melihat hantu dll. Apalagi ditambah ada siluman rubah berwujud manusia yg bernama Kyuubi, mengaku ingin menjemputnya menjadi istrinya. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana sikap Kyuubi kepadanya yg notabene Kyuubi adalah err.. tsundere? #plak Bad summary, OC! Kurama Kyuubi x OC(Ayaki) Don't like? Don't read, okay? :3


Chapter 1 : Roh Jahat.

Hai minna! Saya author yang ingin mengeluarkan cerita! ^^  
Dari pada selalu dipikirin, ntar jerawatan(?) Mending ditulis aja and di publish. XD  
That's right?

Ohiya! Aku disini pake char OC-aku ya.. Soalnya bingung mau pasangin Kyuubi ke siapa. ~.~  
Jadi aku pake char OC! Sekali-sekali gitu. Suasana baru.  
OC disini bernama Ayaki Yukihara. Kalau mau lihat ciri-cirinya bisa liat di Photo profile aku di Ffn ini kok~ ºωº  
Bagi yang gak suka OC dimohon exit saja. Saya gak nanggung apa jadinya. ^^  
Jangan flame soal pair. Karena sudah saya ingetin dari awal.

Oh, one again. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh komik yang berjudul "Good luck, Hijiri!" Tapi saya ubah jadi nama Kyuubi karena ingin yang jadi tokoh utamanya dia aja. Heheh~  
Cerita ini mengikuti alur cerita komik tersebut dgn tambahan imajinasi saya.

Kebanyakan ngomong ya? Hehe. Gomen.

So, umm.. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ayaki P.O.V

'Ayaki..'

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi, suara yang seolah-olah menghantui diriku ini. Sekarang aku berada di tempat sama seperti kemarin. Gelap, tak ada apa-apa disini. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

'Siapa?'

Aku mencoba bersuara dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

'Janjimu.. Jangan lupakan.'

'Janji?'

Siapa dia? Kapan aku pernah berjanji dengannya?

'Jangan lupakan..'

'Tunggu! Janji apa?'

Aku bertanya, dia malah tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

'Hei! Tunggu!'

Bayangan itupun memudar, aku terus meneriakinya tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"TUNGGUUUU!"  
Akhirnya aku hanya berakhir ditempat tidur. Persis seperti kemarin. Mimpi bayangan anak laki-laki yang meminta janji ku kepadanya.

"Mimpi itu lagi."

**Good luck, Kyuubi!  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Kurama Kyuubi x OC (Ayaki Yukihara)  
Good luck, Hijiri! © Natsumi ando  
Warning : OC! Typo(s), OOC, jelek, abal, non-EYD (yeah, maybe for Kyuubi language(?)).  
Dan bagi yang gak suka OC harap keluar ya. Disini saya cuma menuangkan imajinasi. ^^**

Don't like? Don't read!

End's Ayaki P.O.V

Seorang anak perempuan baru saja berteriak dari tempat tidurnya dan bangkit untuk bangun sambil berteriak. Ternyata anak itu adalah Ayaki, yang baru saja bermimpi aneh semalam untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mimpi apa sebenarnya tadi?"  
Dia mengeluh sambil menghela nafas, dan menunduk lesu.

"Janji penting dimasa lalu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali kulupakan,"  
Dia melanjutkan gumamannya itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak hanya dua kali sih sebenarnya, belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi itu.. Seharusnya sih tak perlu ku pikirkan, tap―"

"!"

Omongannya terputus karena dia baru saja melihat anak lelaki yang tidur disebelahnya!

Teriaklah sudah Ayaki.

"GYAAAAA~!"

"Ada apa Aya?! Sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Tanya seorang pemuda paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ayah dari gadis yang bernama Ayaki tersebut. Sambil membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan keras, panik.

"Ada anak laki-laki asing ditempat tidurku!" Ayaki bersembunyi di punggung ayahnya yang sudah memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, kaget.

"Apa?!" Ayahnya pun berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku! Akan kutenggelamkan kau di sungai jika kau macam-macam pada putriku!" Ia tarik ke atas selimut yang berada diatas tempat tidur Ayaki. Dan ternyata, tak ada apa-apa.

"?"

Perempuan itupun memasang tampang yang sulit ditebak, mukanya sebagian sudah biru dan seperti orang sakit saja.

"Mana anak laki-laki?" tanya ayah perempuan tsb kepada anaknya, sweetdrop.

"Tadi ada anak laki-laki kok! Beneran ayah!" kekang perempuan berambut merah ini, ngotot.

"Tapi coba kamu lihat sendiri Aya.. Tidak ada apa-apa!" balas ayahnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat tidur putrinya tsb.

Benar juga.

'Apa jangan-jangan yang tadi itu hantu?' khayal Ayaki sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dan memasang ekspresi orang sakit (lagi).

"Tidak! Aku ini anak perempuan normal! Mana mungkin aku melihat hantu!" kata Ayaki sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk kebawah. Ayahnya yang mendengar itu langsung memeluknya. "Iya, anak ayah memang normal kok." peluk ayahnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tapi.."

"Apa kamar anak normal bisa seberantak ini? Sepanik apapun dia." Ayahnya sweetdrop lagi sambil memandang kamar Ayaki yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Semua berserakan. Bahkan tv-pun sudah jatuh.

"Haha, yasudah kamu siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Ibumu sudah membuatkan sarapan lho, untukmu."

"Iya ayah." Perempuan itupun kemudian mengambil handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Ayahnya tersenyum kemudian membereskan kamar anak itu lalu pergi keluar kamar.

~(ˆ▿ˆ)/ \(ˆ▿ˆ)~

Ayaki P.O.V

Aku berjalan ke sekolahku dengan tampang lemas pagi ini, huh.. Mimpi itu benar-benar menggangguku! Dan apa-apaan tadi? Ada anak laki-laki dikamarku. Aku yakin aku tak salah melihat! Tapi kenapa ketika ayah yang buka tidak ada? Ah, sudahlah.

Namaku Ayaki, aku kelas 2SMA di Konoha high school, entah ini benar atau salah aku bisa merasakan aura-aura aneh disampingku. Kata teman-temanku aku bisa lihat hantu, tapi aku ini anak normal! Mana mungkin aku mempunyai kekuatan aneh seperti itu?

Aku selalu mengelak, tapi entah kenapa.. Semakin lama aku semakin bisa melihat aura aneh atau hal-hal yang tak logis. Apa benar-benar aku ini anak aneh? Yang bisa lihat hantu?

-Flashback-

"Hihihihi.." Suara anak-anak yang bermain-main ditempat bermain. Tapi ada satu anak yang tak bermain dan hanya melihat mereka bermain diujung. Di atas ayunan sendiri.

"Kenapa mereka tak ingin main denganku?" Gadis kecil yang duduk di ayunan itu bergumam sendiri. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Dan ia akhirnya menggenggam erat bonekanya.

Anak-anak yang tampak bermain tadi memandang takut kearah gadis tersebut.

"Hei hei, kau lihat anak itu?" Salah satu mereka membisikkan kepada anak lainnya.

Anak yang berambut merah itu melihat mereka. Mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dia kan bisa melihat hantu? Aku tak berani dekat-dekat dengannya."

"He? Benarkah? Hiiiy~! Seram! Ayo kita pergi." Kemudian mereka pergi, tetapi sebelum itu ada anak yang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anak aneh."

Kemudian mereka semua pergi..

-End of flashback and end Ayaki P.O.V-

"Haaah~ jadi ingat hal yang buruk, kan~" katanya jalan sambil membungkuk.

"Mungkin didunia ini anak yang bisa melihat hantu aku saja ya, haha.. Mungkin sampai aku nenek-nenek aku akan berteman bersama mereka." dia kembali melanjutkan gumaman tak jelas itu. Sambil membayangkan ketika dia menjadi nenek-nenek berteman bersama hantu.

"Ayaki!"

'Heh? Ada yang memanggilku?'

Ia melihat sekeliling jalanan yang ia lewati, tetapi tak ada apa-apa.

'Masa, langit sih? Tuh kan! Mulai lagi pikiran anehku!'

"Ayaki!"

'Hanya perasaanku! Hanya perasaanku saja!' Ayaki berusaha untuk menghiraukan suara itu. Tetapi suara itu tetap ada.

"Diatas, bego!"

Perempuan berambut merah panjang tsb langsung menengok keatas pohon yang berada disampingnya, dan.. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki berambut merah ke-orange'an, bermata merah ruby, rambut jabriknya dan bagian depan rambutnya agak panjang melebihi daun telinganya.

'Itu kan...'

'Anak yang di tempat tidurku tadi! Kenapa dia tau namaku? Dan, kenapa dia mengataiku? Huh!'

Hening.

"Ka-Aku tak lihat apa-apa! Aku tak lihat apa-apa!" Ayaki kemudian langsung pergi dari pohon tsb sambil berlari.

"Hei!" Anak laki-laki tadi mencoba menghentikan laju kaki Ayaki, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ck!"

~(ˆ▿ˆ)/ \(ˆ▿ˆ)~

"Apa yang tadi barusan aku lihat?" Ayaki tampak benar-benar frustasi atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Itu hantu bukan? Huh!" Ia marah-marah tak jelas ditengah jalanan, benar-benar frustasi.

Dia pun diam ditengah jalan sambil memasang tampang yakin.

"AKU ANAK PEREMPUAN NORMAAALL!" Ayaki berteriak sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas, seperti orang semangat gitu deh. Tapi ibu-ibu dan orang-orang yang ada dijalanan melihat dia dengan tatapan aneh.

Konoha High School ƪ(^⌣^)ʃ

"Sudah! Cukup! Aku tak akan menghiraukan lagi bayangan anehku itu!" Ayaki sudah sampai disekolah, dan ia sudah marah-marah. "Pasti nanti akan jadi hal yang buruk," gumamnya lagi.

"Selamat pagi Ayaki," sapa senior Ayaki yang diketahui bernama Sai.

"K-kak sai!" Gugup Ayaki sambil bersemburat merah

'Uwah~ pagi-pagi sudah bertemu kak Sai. Lucky!' Girangnya dalam hati.

"Nanti kamu akan datang ke klub jamuan minum teh?" tanyanya, Sai ini adalah kakak Senior Ayaki yang suka datang ke jamuan teh disekolah.

"I-iya tentu saja." Aya menjawab dengan agak salting.

"Aneh ya, padahal kan jamuan teh itu tidak populer, tapi kenapa kamu ingin ikut ya?" dia tertawa kaku ke Ayaki.

"I-itu.."  
'Sebenarnya aku ikut jamuan teh karena ada kakak,' batin Aya.

Karena Aya menyukai seniornya ini, sudah sejak lama ketika ia masuk sekolah.

"Eh? Bukannya kelas XI akan lebih cepat jika lewat koridor depan? Kalau lewat sini kan agak mutar."

"Uh? Eh.. Anu, aku merasakan perasaan tak enak jika lewat pohon yang didekat sana."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

'Gawat! Aku tak boleh memberitahukan pikiran anehku kepada kak Sai!'

"Eh? Itu.. Ah! Mirip dengan guru Guy. Aku tidak suka dengan mukanya," kemudian muncul pikiran muka guru yang Aya sebut-sebut itu dan ia menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Oh, guru olahraga itu iya.. Haha."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya kak," pamit Ayaki ke seniornya itu.

"Ah, iya.."

'Sebenarnya aku takut jika melewati pohon itu, tapi aku tak boleh memberitahukannya kepada kak Sai.'

Di dekat pohon tempat Sai dan Ayaki berbicara, laki-laki berambut merah ke orange-an melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Cih."

**-Di kelas-**

"Hai Aya," salah satu teman Ayaki memanggilnya. Namanya Ten-ten, ia memanggil Aya dengan aura yang sangat suram.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ten-ten?" Aya bertanya dengan raut wajah yang khawatir, karena Ten-ten cukup dekat dengannya.

"Entahlah.. Sejak tadi pagi aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku mau ke ruang kesehatan saja," lanjutnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu kelas.

'Memang sih, aura di sekitar Ten-ten sedang berat,' batin Aya. Ia melihat hawa yang berada disekitar Ten-ten adalah aura yang berat dan gelap.

"Hei! Tunggu Ten-ten! Biar aku saja yang mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan!" Aya memegang pundak Ten-ten dan Aya merasakan suara.

'Swing!'

"Eh?" Ten-ten heran, karena perasaan tak enaknya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kok rasa beratnya sudah hilang ya?"

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Iya! Hueeey! Pokoknya hari ini aku akan berjuang!" Ten-ten sudah mengangkat tangan seperti punya semangat-45.

"Aura berat yang tadi juga sudah hilang," gumam Aya sambil tersenyum.

'Tapi... Kenapa badanku yang jadi terasa berat? Uh.'

**-Pelajaran Matematika-**

"Ayaki."

'Perasaanku! Perasaanku saja!'

"Ayaki yukihara!" Guru yang sedang mengajar jam pelajaran matematika disekolah menegur Ayaki. Yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dengan agak berteriak.

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Ayaki kemudian kaget dan kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kenapa bengong? Soal nomor 4 'x'-nya berapa, 'y'-nya berapa? Jawablah!"

"Eh, baik.. Jawabannya.."  
Belum selesai Ayaki berbicara, tiba-tiba ada sepintas bayangan hitam melewati kepalanya.

'Zwung!'

"Ada apa?" guru itu kembali bertanya kepada Ayaki yang terlihat sedang melamun tiba-tiba dan tak konsen kembali.

Terlihat warna bola mata Ayaki yang semula berwarna pink itu berubah menjadi hitam kemerahan.

"Huh.. Bodoh 'kan," Ayaki berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Apa?" Guru itu kembali bertanya kepada Ayaki mungkin karena bingung.

"'x'-nya bagaimana, 'y'-nya berapa? Hal itu tidak akan berguna dimasa depan. Buang-buang waktu saja." Ayaki berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti anak nakal dan menjawabnya dengan nada dingin dan agak kasar.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Bapak juga, gunakan saja waktu bapak untuk membuang buku-buku yang sering bapak baca itu." Ia berkata dengan seenaknya terhadap guru tersebut.

Dan seketika Ayaki sadar.  
'Ahp-apa!' batin Ayaki dan ia menutup mulutnya sambil membelalakkan matanya.

Guru itu kemudian berteriak. "APA?!"

"KETERLALUAN!"

**-Istirahat-**

"Hahahahaha! Kau hebat, Aya.." Ten-ten tertawa senang bersama temannya tersebut sambil makan siang bertiga. Ayaki, Ten-ten dan Hinata.

"Jangan seperti itu Ten-ten! Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu! Akupun heran mengapa aku seperti ini." Ayaki berkata dengan lemas sambil memakan bekal bawaannya.

"Huahaha! Kau cukup blak-blak kan lho~ hahaha!" tawa Ten-ten makin menggelegar.

"Ten.." Aya sweetdropped.

"Ah, btw bekal Hinata-chan lucu deh~!" Ten-ten menunjukkan kepada Ayaki bekal yang dibawa Hinata.

"Ma-masa sih? A-ahaha.. Aku b-buat sendiri," Hinata berkata sambil gugup, itu memang ciri khas darinya.

"Wah~ hebat~!" kagum Ten-ten.

"Iya 'kan, Aya?" tanya Ten-ten kepada Ayaki.

"Ah, iya ba―" omongan Ayaki kembali terputus dan seketika itu bola matanya kembali berubah menjadi gelap. Dia memandang sinis ke kedua temannya itu.

"Heh. Dimana lucunya? Kamu bawa bekal yang memalukan. Jika tak mikir kalorinya, kau bisa gendut!" jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat jutek, sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ayaki?! Apa yang kamu katakan!" Ten-ten tampak menenangkan Hinata yang sudah hampir menangis karena dibentak seperti itu.

Dan kemudian bola mata Ayaki kembali normal.

'Aku tadi... Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang tak ada di hatiku!' batin Ayaki dengan muka sedih melihat keadaan kedua temannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Ayaki pulang dengan tampang lusuh dan aura seram sambil menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Mungkin saking frustasinya dia kali ini.

"Ayaki," ternyata Sai datang dan wajahnya pun kembali terlihat senang.

"K-kak Sai!" kaget Ayaki, sambil bersemburat merah dimukanya. Walau Ayaki sangat jelas menyukai kakak kelasnya itu, tetapi Sai tak juga peka.

"Sekarang ke klub jamuan teh?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang selalu terukir di bibirnya itu.

"Ah, iya.. Ak―" dan kejadian kembali terulang, bola mata Ayaki kembali menjadi gelap. Dan aura disekitarnya pun hitam pekat.

'Zwung!'

"Eh?"

"Tidak akan. Aku tak akan datang ke jamuan teh membosankan itu. Konyol.." Ayaki berkata sambil menutup matanya dan berseringai kepada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hahaha.. Wajar sih jika kamu bilang begitu," Sai tersenyum dan tertawa kaku kepadanya.

Dan mata Ayaki kembali seperti semula.  
'Aku.. Lagi-lagi! Dihadapan kak Sai!'

'Kenapa?' batinnya hampir menangis.

"Maaf kak. Maafkan aku," akhirnya Ayaki pergi meninggalkan kakak kelasnya itu sambil berlari, menahan tangis dan rasa tak enak didadanya. Apa yang barusan ia bilang ke kak Sai? Pasti kak Sai akan membencinya! Dan Ayaki tidak mau hal itu terjadi!

"Ayaki!" Sai mencoba menghentikan langkah Ayaki tetapi nyatanya sia-sia.

Ayaki terus berlari, berlari hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang.

'Buk!'

"Ah, ma-maaf!" ketika Ayaki hendak pergi kembali, ia melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak.. Itu kan, anak yang tadi? Apa kesialan Ayaki terjadi gara-gara anak ini?

"Hoey. Loe dirasukin sama roh jahat, jadi loe harus hati-hati." katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dihadapan Ayaki. Laki-laki berambut merah ke-orange'an, dan bermata merah ruby.

"Roh jahat?!" Ayaki yang bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya hanya bisa benong, bingung mau jawab apaan lagi.

'Ma-mana mungkin! Ini pasti khayalan anehku lagi!'

"Heh. Malah bengong lagi, loe denger gak?" anak laki-laki itu kembali berkata sambil menghadap ke arah Ayaki.

"Tidak! Pergi kamu!" Ayaki memutuskan untuk menonjok dagu laki-laki tersebut dan kemudian pergi berlari.

Anak yang baru ditonjok oleh Ayaki barusan hanya memegang dagunya sambil merintih kesakitan. Tetapi matanya kembali membelalak ketika ia melihat Ayaki pergi kearah pohon besar yang berada didekat daerah tersebut.

"Ayaki! Hoy! Jangan lewat situ!" Terlambat, Ayaki sudah memasuki daerah sekitar pohon tersebut.

"Ck, sial.." anak laki-laki tersebut memutuskan untuk berlari menuju tempat Ayaki berada.

Ayaki merasa takut, sangat takut. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

'Wuuushh!' dan akhirnya kabut-kabut hitam bermunculan ditempat Ayaki berada. Hawa dingin menyelimuti kabut tersebut. Dia sangat takut, dia tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

_'Datanglah... Datanglah Ayaki.. Kemari.'_ Kata kabut-kabut hitam tersebut, suaranya sangat menyeramkan. Aura dingin, gelap yang Ayaki rasakan sekarang. Dia benar-benar takut.  
Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok wanita berambut pink sebahu, berpakaian serba hitam dan memegang kain panjang berwarna merah.

"Ti-tidak!"

_'Perasaanmu, akan kusampaikan.'_ perempuan itu berkata kepada Ayaki sambil tersenyum, matanya yang semula berwarna emerald berubah menjadi merah. Tepat. Merah darah, mukanya, senyumnya seperti senyum psikopat yang ingin membunuh mangsanya. Dan ia mulai melilitkan kain merahnya itu ke leher Ayaki.

_'Kau akan pergi bersamaku, tenang saja. Kita akan bersama-sama di dunia kegelapan.'_

"Ti-tidak! Tolong.. Jangan bunuh aku.." Ayaki memohon dengan sekuat tenaga. Meski dia sudah mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dilehernya, tetap saja ia tak kuat untuk melepasnya.

_'Heh. Percuma~'_ ia kembali tersenyum dan mengaitkan kain yang berada dileher Ayaki, semakin kuat.

"Ackh!" ketika Ayaki sudah hampir tak kuat lagi, ia melihat anak berambut merah ke-orange'an itu kembali menyusulnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hoy.. Pegang tangan gue!" dia berkata sambil tetap menjulurkan tangannya kepada Ayaki.

"Ck! Percaya sama gue!"

'Tangan itu..'

'...Sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Sebelumnya ini pernah terjadi.' tiba-tiba Ayaki mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

-Flashback-

"Aku tidak mau.. Aku takut." anak perempuan berambut merah sebahu terlihat sedang ketakutan karena kedua kakak kelasnya, Karin dan Sai menyuruhnya untuk bermain jelangkung.

Ya, jelangkung. Untuk memanggil arwah jelangkung yang ternyata adalah siluman rubah. Tetapi Ayaki takut akan permainan tersebut.

"Jelangkungnya siluman rubah kan, seram.." Ayaki menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya sambil menunduk tanda bahwa ia benar-benar takut.

"Tidak apa, Ayo!" salah satu kakak kelasnya menarik tangannya secara paksa agar bisa mengikuti permainan itu.

"Ingat ya, jangan sampai kita melepas tangan kita hingga permainannya selesai." ingat Sai, salah satu dari kedua kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Jalangkung.. Jalangkung.." mereka semua menyanyikan lagu jalangkung, minus Ayaki yang kelihatannya masih takut.

Dan kemudian logam yang mereka pegang bertiga bergerak.

"Bergerak! Berhasil!"

"~~~!" ntah karena apa, Ayaki melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" katanya sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan dilepas, Aya!" Sai berkata sambil panik, Ayaki tidak sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Eh?"

'Wuushh!'

Kembali muncul asap berwarna hitam pekat, dan asap itu bermata. Asap itu berada didepan Ayaki. Sangat menyeramkan. Seperti setan yang sedang dineraka ingin menjemputnya.

Dan kakak-kakak Ayaki sedang pingsan disekitarnya, membuat Ayaki makin panik.

"Kak! Bangun! Jangan tinggalin Aya. Aya takut." tangis dari anak itu tak terbendung lagi. Perasaan takut, sedih karena kakaknya tidak bangun-bangun juga.

_'Kemari kau, bocah!'_ asap itu kemudian semakin mendekat ke arah Ayaki dan menarik kakinya.

"Tidak.. Tolong! Tolong aku!" yang bisa Ayaki lakukan hanya berteriak dan menjauh dari asap tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya sia-sia.

_'Kau.. Mau ditolong?' _tiba-tiba ada sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang bertanya kepadanya. Mukanya tak terlihat, hanya badannya saja.

"Ha? Iya! Tolong aku!" karena panik Ayaki sudah bingung harus apa, ia hanya bisa menjawab suara itu.

_'Tapi ada syaratnya.. Kau harus menjadi istriku ketika sudah remaja nanti,'_

"Memangnya kamu siapa?" tanya Ayaki.

_'Jelangkung.. Yang kamu panggil. Bagaimana? Apa kamu bersedia?'_ tanyanya lagi kembali sambil menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Ayaki.

"Akan kulakukan apapun! Yang pasti tolong aku!" karena panik atau apa, yang dipikirkan Ayaki hanya untuk selamat.

_'Baiklah. Pegang tanganku.' _lalu tanpa pikir panjang Ayaki memegang tangan anak kecil tersebut.

_'Kitsunebi!'_ mantra yang diucapkan anak itu sukses membuat asap yang berkumpulan itu kemudian pergi.

Kemudian anak laki-laki tersebut berubah menjadi hewan. Tepatnya rubah yang berwarna merah ke-orange'an.

'Ayaki!'

"Ng? Anak.. Rubah?" gumam Ayaki sambil melihat rubah kecil itu.

_'Aku akan kembali ketika kamu remaja. Jangan lupa.'_ rubah tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian pergi.

-End of flashback-

'Rubah yang.. Waktu itu?'

"Ayaki! Hoy cepat!" dan akhirnya tatapan Ayaki melembut, dia menjulurkan tangannya kepada laki-laki tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia berseringai.

"Hm, bagus."

Kemudian Ayaki ditarik kearahnya, ia mengucapkan mantra yang sama.

"Kitsunebi!"

'Wush!' Keluar asap yang sedari tadi di Ayaki. Dan lilitan kain merah yang tadinya dililit oleh gadis berambut pink tiba-tiba lepas.

"Kitsunebi! Keluar loe, Sakura!" pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan memercikkannya kearah gadis setan pink yang dia panggil Sakura tersebut.

"Kya! Ugh!"

"Keluar juga loe!" dia menyeringai kembali.

'Setan' yang bernama Sakura itu langsung terpental kearah pohon, dan kemudian dia merengek-rengek kecil.

"Akh! Sakit Kyuu! Loe apa-apaan, sih! Tega!"

"Heh. Salah loe, ngapain loe ngerasukin orang seenaknya?" katanya memberikan apinya lagi ke Sakura. Yang dikasih api malah makin marah-marah.

'Pssh.. Pssh..' Suara api yang masih nyangkut(?) Di badan Sakura.

"Ye! Suka-suka gue dong! Ngapa loe ikut campur?" terjadi perang mulut diantara kedua anak tersebut. Ayaki cengok.

"Daah~ Diem loe. Dasar roh jahat." yang diomelin cuma cuek aja sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Roh jahat?" Ayaki bingung.

"Iya, hantu nakal. Kalau loe dirasuki dia, akan selalu mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan hati loe. Selama ini loe dirasuki sama dia." jelas pemuda tersebut.

"Huwee! Lihat dia Aya, tega kan!" Sakura menangis dihadapan Ayaki, agar tak diberi api lagi oleh laki-laki ini.

"Udah loe, jangan segala acting deh, loe tau kan siapa dia?" tanya laki-laki tersebut ke anak perempuan pink ini.

"Hm? Dia Ayaki. Orang yang gue rasukin." Jawab anak pink, seenaknya.

'Pletak!'

Laki-laki tersebut menjitak teman 'setan' yang lumayan dekat dengannya itu.

"Adaw.. Iya iya, siapa sih emang?" Jujur perempuan ini loadingnya lama banget.

"Yang kemaren gue bilang,"

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SERIUS?!"

"Ya iyalah."

Ayaki cengok. Benar-benar cengok atas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sejujurnya sih gak ngerti. Tapi dia tetap memilih untuk diam.

"Alah.. Udah sana balik loe!" perintah pemuda orange ke anak pink sambil mendorong dorongnya.

"Iya elah, sabar." setan cantik pink tersebut kemudian mendekati Ayaki. Tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan aku tadi," dengan jurus puppy eye's nya, Ayaki jadi tidak enak juga.

"Ah, tak apa." Ayaki hanya tersenyum.

Diam. Diam. Diam.  
Kurang lebih 3menit Ayaki ditatap oleh gadis pink yang satu ini, Ayaki menjadi risih juga.

"Ano.." Ayaki mencoba bersuara duluan.

"Hihi," Sakura tersenyum kemudian mencubit pelan pipi Ayaki.

"Kamu manis."

Hal itu membuat Ayaki bengong dan diam. Kemudian perempuan yang bernama Sakura ini membalikkan badannya dan menjitak laki-laki orange itu.

"Dah, gue mau pergi." sikap Sakura terhadap Ayaki dan Kyuubi sangat berbeda. Mungkin karena mereka sudah akrab?

"Arigato, Sakura-san. Kamu juga manis." Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Ayaki kepada Sakura.

"Haha, arigato." Sakura membalikkan mukanya lagi. Dan senyum.

"Kyuu, tetep aja gue lebih suka kalau loe sama Itachi." Kemudian dia kembali menjitak pemuda yang disebut 'Kyuu' dan menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menghilang.

'Hup!'

"A-APA?! Dasar fujopink gila!" Laki-laki yang memiliki taring agak panjang di giginya sadar atas apa yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Ahaha.. Kalian lucu." senyum Ayaki sambil tertawa, membuat pemuda yang ada disana blushing.

"Heh. Loe inget gue?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak mau diem dengan suasana seperti tadi.

"Kamu.. Rubah yang waktu itu?" Ayaki menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan menyelidik dan sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Hmph, akhirnya loe inget juga. Nama gue Kyuubi. Gue siluman rubah. Dan gue kesini buat em.. Buat.. Ah! Ck!" dan dia akhirnya benar-benar sudah merah sehabis mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Buat apa?" Ayaki bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia heran, bisa juga siluman rubah ini menyusulnya kesini.

"Ehm.. me-menjemput istri! Puas loe!"

Merah. Itulah warna muka laki-laki bernama Kyuubi ini. Dia memalingkan mukanya terhadap perempuan dihadapannya.

"Haaa~? Istri? Siapa?" Ayaki gak ngerti.  
Sungguh! Kalau saja dia bukan perempuan, Kyuubi bakalan tendang dia. Bego banget sih, udah tau Ayaki yang dia susul. Berarti siapa yang calon istrinya?

"Y-y-yaa.. Err, ya loe lah!" katanya sambil berbalik badan, malu.

'~~~.' Pucat. Ekspresi yang sulit ditebak lagi-lagi keluar dari muka Ayaki.

To be continued~

A/N : UWAH! Selesai juga! Haah. Fanfic ini benar-benar memakan waktuku! Padahal aku sudah membuat ceritanya yang lebih panjang dari ini hampir diakhir, tetapi tiba-tiba file'a kehapus. Dan alhasil yg jadi ini Fanfic deh. T^T  
Ini bikin karena emang geregetan pengen bikin FF aja. Dan semoga saja kejadian waktu itu tak ter-ulang! DX

Ah, maaf ya. Untuk bahasa Kyuubi kayaknya non-EYD deh. Kan sifatnya dia begitu. Heheh. "^^a #ditampolKyuubi

Nee, kebetulan nama akun-ku ini namanya si Aya, ya? Haha. Saking sukanya aku sama dia

Ngerti gak? Hehe. Kalau gak ngerti tanya aja. Gratis kok (?)

Maaf minna, cerita yang tak memuaskan.

Umm, so..  
Mind to R&R? ^w^ *kitty eye*


End file.
